Generally, in conventional handles for valve stems such as faucet valve stems an internally threaded bore is provided in the stem along with a set of external splines. A conventional handle contains a corresponding set of splines which mate with the stem spline and slide over them. An attachment screw in the handle secures the handle to the stem by threadably engaging the internally threaded bore in the stem. To make the attachment screw accessible so that the handle may be readily installed and removed, an access aperture is normally provided in the top of the handle to expose the attachment screw.
This type of arrangement has several disadvantages. Firstly, the access aperture detracts from the decorative appearance of the top of the handle. To remedy this disadvantage special removable snaps or covers were developed which can be placed over the access aperture. However, the use of these snaps or covers still detracts from the decorative appearance of the top of the handle and is also expensive.
Secondly, water leakage through the valve results in rusting of the attachment screw and, if the handle is made of a metal or alloy susceptible to rust, of the handle. This rusting presents difficulties in removal of the attachment screw when it is desired to remove the handle from the stem.
The instant invention remedies these disadvantages and provides an inexpensive, relatively simply designed handle assembly capable of connecting a decorative handle to a valve stem.